


two can play at this game

by Asmodeus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phichit is a special best friend, Yuuri is a special kind of tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: when viktor's away the tease in yuuri comes out to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written based off of katsudonqween's [lovely art](http://katsudonqween.tumblr.com/post/154157952257/they-send-each-other-these-when-the-other-is-out) on tumblr !!
> 
> none of this is beta'd so please excuse my terrible writing.

* * *

 

There’s a point in one’s relationship where one must wonder why he allowed his best friend to buy himself and his husband matching shirts and boxers.

 

Viktor was more than well known to spoil Yuuri, but that day had been when Phichit had bought what Viktor had simply suggested as an idea. It wasn’t like the two hadn’t had matching outfits for programs in competitions before ( quite honestly they still did ) but it just got a little more awkward when it was someone else who purchased it for you. He had made a funny face and laughed when they were bought though, tucking them away to be pulled out when he needed them. Clothes like this weren’t meant to be worn everyday, he wouldn’t ruin them.

 

Today might be one of those days though. The house is silent as Makkachin is curled up on their bed for an afternoon nap and Viktor … well, Viktor is out of the house. Official business of course, he has a short show in another country and someone had to stay home during their season off.

 

Pushing fingers through his hair he finally pulls open the drawer that he has the shirt and boxers tucked into. It’s a little odd for him to actually be wearing them still, things he just doesn’t want to ruin from fooling around with Makkachin or cooking day to day. Eyes stay locked on the fabric before he pulls them out, slipping from his current clothes and into the new ones.

 

Confidence comes in odd waves for Yuuri still, the full length mirror to his left showing his figure as he raises a hand up, fabric shifting up with the motion to reveal bare skin across his mid-section.  This was not something he could easily wear in front of _anyone_ on any day, but right now ?? This felt just right. There was still something missing though, and although it was nothing too big, he could solve the matter and fill in the blanks. Grabbing his phone he takes it to the bathroom, placing it on the counter before turning on the shower.

 

White was much more seductive when it was barely covering anything, right ??

 

Stepping under the stream he hums, the warmth settling through his bones to help ignore the feeling of wet fabric he would have to peel off after he had finished his plans. Viktor was going to be gone for another week still, a few interviews and loose ends from the previous years to tie up before he could return and curl in with Yuuri in bed. So, well suited, Yuuri could send him a tease or two, a means to make him work hard and get home quicker.

 

The water gets left on as Yuuri tracks water through the house, wet footprints and puddles he would have to clean up after. Finding a blank wall space in the hallway to their room he holds his phone out, camera angled just right to catch the water still dripping off his hair, eyes narrowed at the lens as he snaps the image and takes a look.

 

Yes, this was good.

 

Finding himself going about the apartment to take other pictures was a surprise, the curtains closed unless he wanted to feel a little more risque ( which made him almost jump when he heard a horn honk on the streets below ). Makkachin had left the bed part way through and after dunking under the water one last time he decided why not drench the bed too, he had to change the sheets anyways. In total there were 6 pictures that he liked in the end, just right for one a day for the Russian.

 

Waiting until later in the day to send them, Yuuri sets to cleaning up his mess in the halls, changing sheets and taking Makkachin out for a walk.  The text has been sitting waiting to be sent, and at 6pm he sits the send button and waits for a reply, slightly giddy. It takes no more than two minutes for Viktor to answer back.

 

 **My darling** **solnyshko, you do know that that doesn’t work as a nude, correct ??**

 

There’s a soft huff from Yuuri as he types back.

 

_Yes, but it’s a motivator to get your work done quicker to come home to me, Vitenka._

 

He knows too well what Viktor thinks of that nickname for him, a smile on his lips as he waits for a reply. Oddly, Viktor takes longer than ten minutes to reply back. Maybe hes eating considering the time difference, or perhaps had to run out the door. But around the twelve minute mark he hears his phone go off, leaning forward to grab it from the table as he had settled in to cuddle with Makkachin on the couch in wait.

 

Pulling it up is a message with another photo attached and Viktor -- he played dirty.

 

**Two can play at this game, my solnyshko.**

 

Attached was a matching picture of Viktor, black shirt and boxers drenched as he leaned back against the shower wall, one hand pushing back his hair while the other pulled his shirt down ( the cheat had dragged Chris into this to help while Yuuri was alone ). Yuuri can feel his mouth go dry before he finally manages to reply back, biting his bottom lip.

 

 _Dragging Chris to help you get a better photo is cheating !! But mine will get better each day closer to your return. I look forward to you getting back. Have a good day, Vitenka._ _❤_

 

Taking his phone to the bedroom, Yuuri plugs it in. It was only 6:30 but perhaps curling up in bed with a good book wouldn’t be a bad thing to do. Besides, he had to let Viktor guess what the last image would be -- and Yuuri would never admit that it was him practically stripping them off while sprawled out in bed.

 

Best leave _that_ much to Viktor's imagination.


End file.
